Some women experience a reduction in the strength in the structure of the pelvic floor. A reduction in the strength of the pelvic floor muscles or in the supportive structure of the tissues in the pelvic floor can lead to the reduced support of one or more of the pelvic organs. Pelvic organs that have reduced support can prolapse, or descend, through the pelvic floor. This condition is referred to as pelvic organ prolapse. For example, rectocele refers to the prolapse of the anterior wall of the rectum downward and into the posterior wall of the vagina. Cystocele refers to the prolapse of the bladder downward and into the vagina. Vaginal prolapse refers to the prolapse of the cuff of the vagina downward through the vaginal opening, which can occur after removal of the uterus (or after removal of the uterus and the cervix). Sacrocolpopexy is a compound word that means fixation (pexy) of the vagina (colpo) to the sacrum or other sacral (sacro) tissue, usually with the aid of an implanted support. Sacralcolpopexy is synonymous with sacrocolpopexy.